Cody Presents: A Futa Sex-filled Adventure
by KingDanielFirst
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring our number one nerd named Cody in various futa sex scenarios. Rated M for Futa sex and Futa Domination
1. Amazon Mating

**Very busy with school and work in general, but i will upload a new chapter soon. Enjoy this one-shot of Cody getting gangbang by Futa Amazon**

* * *

Synopsis: Cody finds out that his teammates aren't just ordinary girls.

* * *

"Remind me again to win upcoming challenge so we wouldn't stay in this god awful place like this. Capisce?" Heather angrily reminded as both Courtney and Gwen nodded to her. It has only been 3 days since the show started and Team Amazon is already grouchy about their first loss and their first stay in the "economy class" along with Team Victory.

"Wait, where Sierra and Cody go?" Heather asked regarding to her two other teammates.

"They probably went to bathroom together, maybe?" Gwen uncertainly replied as Heather grew suspicious about the two.

"I don't think they really went to the bathroom together. Let's go find them" As Heather ordered her teammates, all three stood up and went looking for their two missing teammates. As they were looking for them, the scene immediately panned across to the cargo hold where a certain slurping sound can be heard in the hold. As the camera panned closer to the source of the sound, the sound was revealed to be the sound of Sierra sucking onto Cody's meaty 7-inch cock. As Sierra excitedly and happily sucking onto her crush's dick, Cody felt conflicted about the whole ordeal: on one hand, he enjoyed getting his cock sucked by a lovely lady, but on other hand, Sierra wasn't the one that he particularly liked to have his cock sucked.

"How does it feel, my Codykin? To have your cock sucked by you once and only true fan?" Sierra obsessively asked while stroking his cock and sucking onto it causing Cody to groan and moan. Unbeknown to them, their teammates, Courtney, Gwen and Heather were watching them from behind one of large crate.

"I told you Sierra would try something funny with only her and Cody around" Gwen whispered to the two so as not to startle the two 'lovebirds'.

"So do we intervene?" Courtney asked Heather as she, instead showed sign of worry and anger, was actually kinda happy?

"Why not join in? After all, we all feel horny, right girls?" As Heather spoke making the two confused, the 'lovebirds' continued on their blowjob session.

"Just suck my dick and balls there even though I didn't actually asked you to do it in the first place" Cody moaned and demanded in a mixed tone as Sierra continued sucking on with much faster pace. They seemed to enjoy their little moment until...

"Well well, look what we have here" Heather spoke up catching the two by surprise.

"Look Heather, it's not what you are thinking! Sierra forced me to have sex with me..." As Cody panicky tried to explain himself and reason with Heather, Gwen suddenly went towards and kissed him right on his lips catching Cody by surprise yet again.

"Do you mind sharing that cock with us?" Courtney asked as Sierra obliged letting Courtney and Heather licking and sucking onto Cody's cock with her. While the three sucking onto his cock, Gwen started to make out with Cody while caressing his chest causing Cody's mind to go blur and haywire. As Gwen finished kissing and broke apart from Cody, she then joined up with the rest of the Amazons sucking and licking his cock. Cody was speechless before what transpired him as the girls all attacked his cock at the same time. After a minutes of licking and sucking has passed, Cody could feel the incoming climax as his cock began to twitch urging to be released.

"Looks like he's about to hit a climax, girls" Heather said as her and the rest of the girls broke apart to watch and ready to taste his cum.

"I'm about to... about to... CUMMMMMM!" As Cody screamed out, his cock shot out a load that splattered across the girls' face and boobs and maybe a little bit on their clothes. After his cock emptied out the juice, Cody collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily from the experience.

"What a ride that was! Hope I got to experience it again" Cody said in between his heavy breathing as the girls all crawled towards him and lied next to him smiling at him.

"Let's make that dream comes true then" As Courtney lustfully said, she then grabbed onto Cody's flaccid and began to stroke it in a fast pace catching Cody by surprise moaning from Courtney's stroking. With only couple of stroking, Cody's cock quickly became hard again and grew to his big 7-inch cock amazed the girls.

"How did he get so hard that fast?" Gwen marveled at Cody's stamina and horniness.

"Who cares, let's smooch him ladies!" Sierra excitedly and lustfully exclaimed as she immediately took off her top revealing her D-cup breasts and smothered Cody's face with her big tits. Gwen and Heather followed suit taking off their top revealing their C-cup breasts. Courtney took off her top showing off her slightly bigger C-cup tits before going back to stroking Cody's dick. With Sierra basically buried his face into her tits, Cody could only mutter out some random words. After a while, Sierra let go of him as Cody desperately breathed in for air after the suffocating smother.

"Now it's our turn" Heather said presenting her tits along with Gwen as Cody marveled on their beautiful chest and immediately groped them and massaged them making the two girls moaned out in the progress. After which, he alternated between sucking on Gwen's and Heather's tits while having his cock titfucked by Courtney and Sierra. They continued like this for few minutes until Heather asked Cody.

"Do you want to fuck us, Codykin?" Sierra lustfully asked Cody as he just excitingly nodded his head.

"Well obviously yeah" Cody excitedly replied as the girls slightly giggled caused Cody to feel confused for a bit.

"You will soon know eventually" Gwen reassured Cody as she, along with the rest of the girls stood up with their back facing Cody and slowly took off their skirt and pants showing off their plum and bubble butt to him. Cody later reacted with extreme lustfulness and hunger as he jerked his cock fiercely.

"Ready to be surprised?" Gwen asked giggling as Cody got confused again by what she meant.

"What do you mean by "surpri-" As soon as the girls turned around, Cody was speechless and awestruck as he found out that all the girls in his Amazon team all possessed dick and balls, all with different size and thickness.

"Wait, you girls have been guys the entire time?!" Cody acted with shock as the girls just nonchalantly laughed and jerked off their cock.

"Of course, we are. Thought calling us 'guys' did not fit us well" Courtney said while jerking off her 9-inch cock.

"Then what should I call you then?!" Cody asked them back in shock and disbelief.

"Dickgirls?"

"Shemales?"

"Transsexual girls?" As Gwen, Courtney and Sierra suggested different names for him to prefer to them.

"Well whatever name you like to prefer to us, the matter here is you gotta experience what us girls have been endured during the last two seasons" Heather said as Cody gulped down knowing what next to come.

"And what would that be?" Cody asked shakingly as the girls all grinned menacingly at him.

"Getting fucked of course, Codykin" Sierra replied him as she quickly went over him and immediately plunged her dick into his mouth leaving him no time to react. Sierra later grabbed hold of his head and thrust her dick in and out of Cody's mouth, giving him oral sex in the process.

"Your mouth hole feels so warm and tight, Cody" Sierra complimented as Cody was nearly suffocated from the mouth fucking he is enduring. But luckily for him, Courtney would later intervene and grab hold of Sierra from behind freeing Cody from the mouth fucking as he later coughed out heavily.

"Do you want to kill him, Sierra?" Heather scolded Sierra for her reckless and impatientess.

"Please, let me fuck him! This is the moment that I have been waiting for ever since I saw you first time on Total Drama Island" Sierra was restlessly and violently eager to fuck Cody despite violating his mouth hole without consent.

"What you need Sierra is a little time out for you" Courtney said while restraining Sierra from behind as she then dragged her to the other side of the cargo hold with Heather following her behind. Meanwhile, Gwen approached to the still coughing Cody and helped him get up as they both seated on a wooden crate.

"Sorry about Sierra's behavior, she is too eager to fuck you" Gwen apologized for Sierra's behavior as Cody finally settled down and stopped coughing.

"Apology accepted, but tell me why you didn't tell me that you have been a dickgirl this whole time?" Cody asked Gwen desperately wanting an answer out of her.

"Well if I tell you, then would that make you feel better?" Gwen asked him back as Cody was about to counter her, but kinda gave up in the end.

"You got a point there... Does anyone knows about yours and other's secret?" Cody asked out of curiosity.

"Well, only me, Heather, Courtney and that new girl Sierra know about each other's secret... And also Duncan" As Gwen explained to him, Cody immediately got triggered just by hearing the name "Duncan".

"Wait, how did Duncan know about your secret?" Cody asked while holding his composure.

"Well he just kinda found out about it when he was watching me jerking off my dick" As Gwen explained, Cody could internally felt himself getting angrier and angrier, until...

"But he took it far better than I expected him to be, unlike Trent" As soon as Gwen mentioned Trent, all the anger inside Cody just suddenly put out as he felt curious about what happened to Trent.

"Wait, what about Trent?" Cody asked out of curiosity.

"Well he found out about it when he accidentally saw me taking a piss in the forest. And the next day, he decided to break up with me without telling me why" As Gwen told Cody about Trent's predicament, Cody felt more and more curious about Duncan's part in her story.

"Then where does Duncan fit in all of these?" Instead of asking his request, Gwen just stood up and pointed her 8.5-inch cock in front of him.

"We will finish this conversation after we are done fucking you. Now then do you know how to suck a cock?" Gwen asked as Cody felt blushed at the answer.

"Well, I only watch girls doing it and haven't done it myself" As Cody got nervous and stuttered at the question, Gwen just covered her mouth and giggled at him which made Cody more embarrassed.

"Why don't you try to remember how the girls do it? After all, you just witnessed us sucking your cock" As Gwen advised Cody and tried to encourage him, he just stared at Gwen's cock while still blushing and contemplating about something.

"It's not gay if I suck a girl that has a dick, right?" Cody questioned about his sexuality and whether or not to suck a shemale's dick. But in the end, Cody drew all the man courage that he had and tried to perform a blowjob, but first he decided to do handjob just like Courtney did to him earlier. Using his right hand, Cody gently and slowly stroke Gwen's cock causing her to moan before increased his pace making her moan more and more.

"Just stroke my big fat cock, Cody 3" Seeing how Gwen enjoyed the handjob, Cody stopped stroking for bit as he licked her shaft to lube up before engulfing half of her cock and slowly moved back and forth to get the rhythm going while using his right hand to hold her cock.

"You are learning fast... for a guy that's it" Gwen complimented as she played with her own breast and held Cody's head with her other hand. Getting used to the rhythm, Cody later used his right hand to fondle with her balls while his other hand jerking off his cock as Gwen held Cody's head in place for him sucking her cock. As Cody continued sucking her cock, Gwen could feel the incoming climax building up.

"I'm about to... CUMMMMMMMMMMM!" As Gwen screamed out, she grabbed hold of Cody's head with both of her hands and unloaded all her juice inside his mouth. Cody broke off gasping for air as he swallowed the whole load much to Gwen's surprise.

"You swallowed the whole load? Impressive, how does it taste?" Gwen asked in surprise as Cody smacked his lips tasting her load.

"Salty, but sweet, which happens to be my favorite flavor" As Cody complimented, the rest of the Amazon walked in after punishing Sierra.

"We're back, and I hope that you didn't hog him for yourself, Gwendolyn" Heather glare at her suspecting her of hogging him for herself.

"I assure you that I just teach Cody how to blow a cock. Now then, why don't we start for real this time" After Gwen reassured Heather, the Amazon immediately surrounded Cody with their cock all pointed at him urging him to suck them while jerking them off.

"Let's put all those skills to the test then, Cody" As Gwen encouraged Cody, he took a moment and before long he grabbed Courtney's and Heather's cock and started jerking them off making the two girls moaned in process. After that, Cody consumed Sierra's cock and began sucking it just like he did with Gwen as Sierra moaned and screamed in delight.

"Oh yes, my Codykins! Suck my big beautiful cock!" As Sierra practically screamed in delight, Cody used what he learned so far from Gwen to please the other three girls. During those span of minutes, Cody alternated between sucking the girls' dick and jerking them off as the girls all moaned sexually even for Gwen who had experienced it before.

"Man this is so wrong for me to do this because I'm straight after all. But it feels so... rejuvenating?" As Cody thought about what he was doing, he continued to please his teammates by sucking and jerking their cock. Eventually, Heather would stop the oral fest much to her fellow teammates' dismay.

"Okay girls, let stop this oral fest before it gets boring real fast" As Heather stopped the oral fest as Sierra shot a glare at her.

"Oh come on Heather! Couldn't we just continue?" Sierra begged her to continue as Cody later gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Sierra my dear. We will continue the fun but in a different way" Heather elaborated and winked at her as Sierra fully got what Heather mean and squealed in delight, much to Cody's worry.

"What's going to happen to me?" Cody asked with anxiety in his voice as the girls all smiled mischievously at him.

"Oh nothing but could you stand up and face the wall for us?" Gwen asked as Cody felt confused about her request at first, but decided to do it anyway. Cody stood up and faced the steel wall of the cargo hold just like Gwen said.

"Okay I'm standing up now. Now what" Cody asked for more instruction as the girls got to look at Cody's naked bare butt, but a juicy one at that.

"His butt is so... good looking" Sierra complimented while in a love-struck stage.

"Okay Cody, this may be weird for you but could you bend down and spread your ass for us please?" Gwen asked once again as Cody later replied with embarrassment in his voice.

"Spread my ass?! Are you sure this is what you wanted?!"

"Well, do you want Sierra to fuck you senselessly like last time?" Heather suggested as Cody looked behind to see Sierra delightedly jerked off her cock to the sight of his butt. Cody gave a sigh of regret and bent down and in turns spreading his ass cheeks revealing his anal hole.

"Okay I did what you asked for, can I stop now?" Cody pleaded in embarrassment as he later felt someone grabbing his ass cheeks and turned around to see Sierra grabbing his ass cheeks and the girls observing his anal hole.

"Codykin has a pretty anal hole, don't you think so girls?" Sierra complimented as Cody still felt and blushed in embarrassment.

"If you say so, then why don't you try to lick his butt hole?" Heather suggested as Sierra's eyes lit up with probably sexual intention.

"Wait lick my-" Cody was about to say but later got cut off by an unknown sensation as he felt the rim of his butt hole being licked all round by Sierra.

"What the fuck is going on with me?! What is this sensation that I'm feeling? Why I'm getting horny from having my butt licked on?!" As Cody continued to question about his sexuality, Heather got in front of me with her 9.5-inch cock pointing at him.

"Let get you busy, shall we?" Heather then plunged her dick into Cody's mouth and thrust it in and out as Cody tasted Heather's dick inside while getting licked on by Sierra. After spending minutes licking the rim of his anal hole, Sierra finally licked his butt hole sending shiver down his spine.

"Wow! Sierra is really enjoying this, isn't she?" Gwen exclaimed in surprise while jerking her cock off and watching Sierra lustfully licking his asshole. After few minutes, Sierra then eventually penetrated his asshole with her tongue and licked the inside as Cody is heard moaning out loud while still being mouth-fucked by Heather.

"He really enjoys the sensation in the rear, doesn't it?" Courtney asked while jerking off both her and Cody's cock.

"Well this is his first time after all" Gwen replied and continued jerking off her cock while also caressing his butt cheeks. After a while, Sierra stopped licking his butt as she stood up and slowly rubbed Cody's butthole with her cock, at which point Cody turned around with worried look on his face.

"Oh Codykin, I hope you like my cock being inside of you" As soon as Sierra said it, Heather then momentarily stopped fucking his mouth so Cody could talk.

"Please Sierra! Don't put your cock inside my-" As Cody tried to plead to her, Sierra immediately plunged her cock inside of his ass making Cody moaned out loud in the process. Sierra then thrust her cock in and out of his asshole to get the rhythm going before speeding up as Cody continued moaning from his very first butt fucking experience.

"Why do I feel so horny about getting my butt fucked? Is this how girls feel when they get fucked in the ass?" As Cody continued to contemplate his sexuality, Sierra kept plowing Cody harder and harder and moaned in pure excitement and delight.

"Are you sure that you don't want to intervene, Heather?" Gwen asked as she jerked both of Courtney's and Heather's cock as they all together stroke Gwen's cock.

"Nah, just let her be. She is having fun after all" As the three all rested on a wooden crate watching Sierra plowing Cody's juicy butt. After a few minutes or so, Sierra thrust into Cody's ass one last time as she unleashed her load into his ass. Sierra screamed in delight at the climax and fell onto the floor backwards as Cody landed on the floor face first with his ass up in the air.

"I'm beat girls... Can we go back to... the passenger seat please?" Cody asked in between his heavy breathings while Sierra's juice slowly dripping out of his asshole.

"Well we could let you go... but we haven't had a chance to fuck your ass... So, that's a no" Courtney reassured him as Cody let out a sight of regret and defeat and got up.

"Now it's our turn to have fun, but first..." The three girls then went up to his ass and took turns sucking and licking off Sierra's juice out of his ass as Cody pleasurably moaned away. Sierra, on the other hand, watched and jerked off her dick to the scene. Moments later, the girls finished cleaning Cody's asshole and swallowed Sierra's cum.

"Now we can begin" Heather said as she a large piece of cloth on top of a crate and laid it down on the ground. Next, she laid down onto the blanket and motioned with her fingers to call Cody to come over. Hesitant as first, Cody went over to Heather and stood above her big hard cock.

"Slide that cock into your asshole, Cody" Heather ordered as Cody gulped down hard before slowly lowered himself to Heather's cock. Once he is squashed down, he grabbed her cock and positioned to the front of his ass and slowly slid it into his as he groaned and moaned.

"You like being penetrated, Cody?" Heather asked as he replied with a simple nod.

"Now then ride me" As Cody slowly regained his energy, he did a little bounce up and down on her cock slowly to get the rhythm going before going quicker and quicker.

"Oh yes, Cody. You like having dick in your ass don't you?" Heather asked as Cody only moaned out.

"I think he means yes" Gwen went over and waved her cock at him as he gladly sucked on it.

"Cody really do like sucking dick and having it in his ass... Is he gay by any chance?" Courtney sat next to Sierra jerking off her cock, wondering about Cody's sexual orientation.

"Oh no Courtney, he just enjoys being fucked by shemale. That's his secret desire" Sierra explained to her as Courtney felt creep out by Sierra's knowledge of him. The next few minutes spent on Cody trying out various passive positions as the girls all took joy in fucking him. Many Cody had seen shemale pornstars did on porn video including:

Getting double penetrated by Sierra and Courtney, fucked doggystyle by Gwen, fucked missionary by Sierra, fucked laying down by Courtney and so on while having leisure of sucking on their cocks. It all ended with Cody being fucked missionary by Gwen with his cock being jerked by her and others' cock waving in front of him.

"We are about to cum Cody. Would you mind if we cum on your face?" Gwen asked politely while thrusting and jerking his cock.

"I don't mind at all" Cody quickly replied as he waited for the girls to cum on him. After few thrusting and stroking, they reach their limit.

"We are... We are..."

"Just... release them... at me... girls..."

"ABOUT TO CUM!" With that, Courtney, Heather and Sierra all shot their juice over Cody's face with Gwen cumming inside of him and him shooting his own onto his belly. Afterwards, the team all collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily from the experience.

"So Gwen... can you tell me about this person who accept for who you are?" Cody asked in between his heavy breaths.

"Can't... right now... too tired... to speak... Maybe... tomorrow?" Gwen asked while breathing heavily as Cody simply nodded as he along with the girls relaxed after a long session.

-The Next Day—

"You seems to enjoy this more than you realize Cody" Sierra said joyfully as she fucked Cody's ass doggstyle while he was sucking on Heather's cock letting out a moan.

"Thanks to you Cody that we would be able to enjoy the first class experience. So this is the reward you deserve, isn't it right Courtney?" Heather asked Courtney as she was busy drilling the flight attendant's pussy.

"I would say so" Courtney replied sharply as she thrust into the flight attendant hard and fast.

"I wonder where Gwen is. She is missing all the fun" Heather wondered as she continued to deepthroat Cody's mouth. Meanwhile at the confessional.

"Fuck my ass with your big hard cock, Duncan" Gwen demanded and moaned as she hung onto the sink of the confessional while being thrust hard by Duncan's 11-inch cock.

"Your ass is tight Gwen. And I love it" As he continued to pound her ass faster and faster.

"So did you tell Cody about me fucking you?" Duncan asked

"Nope. And it will stay that way. Now fuck me harder" As Gwen demanded, Duncan increased his pace tenfold as Gwen moaned loudly from the extreme fucking she received.

* * *

**If you enjoy this one shot, then send me a suggestion on which futa will fuck Cody next?**

**Note: I did some revamp as i turn this one shot fic into a collection of one shot fics featuring Cody in various futa sex adventures. Hope you like it.**


	2. Pool Party

Synopsis: The bootylicious babes were having fun until Cody unexpectedly dropped in and ruined the fun. So they punished him the only they knew.

* * *

In a mansion somewhere...

"This is a life" Courtney lounging on her beach chair wearing her olive one piece swimsuit sipping on the orange juice.

"Me too" Zoey, in her red one piece, laying on her belly letting sun shining her glorious back.

"See you girls? What did I tell you about a luxurious life here?" All three girls including Emma nodded agreeing to Taylor's statement as Taylor laid back on her swan floatie as Emma swam around their pool.

After Taylor and her mom Kelly won the Redonculous Race reality show, she threw a massive party to celebrate their victory inviting some of her friends and her competitors too. This day she invited Emma and two of her friend Courtney and Zoey to have a nice relaxing day together at her pool.

"I wonder how much it takes to build a pool this large" Courtney asked while flipping through the pages of her book.

"You can ask my Dad about it" Taylor shortly answered as she put on her sunglasses and laid down on her floatie. Moments later, Zoey got up from her beach chair and joined Emma swimming around the pool. The girls sure had a relaxing day for themselves... except for one problem.

"This will sure make a quick buck" A pervert by the name of Cody was clinging onto the tree branch above the pool filming the girls all in their glorious body and swimsuits. As the girls minded their own business, not knowing the pervert spying on them, Emma finished her swimming lap as she stopped at the edge of the pool and rose up flickering her hair like the way supermodel did in the commercial. Emma then climbed up the pool and went to sit on the beach chair next to Courtney while drying herself with the towel.

"What are you reading there Courtney?" Emma asked drying herself.

"Just reading book that's all-" Emma suddenly yanked the book away and tossed it behind her.

"Hey! That's my book you are tossi-" Courtney suddenly had her face smothered by Emma's big fat booty as Emma buried Courtney's face into and rubbed it all over.

"C'mon Courtney. Have some fun with us" Emma smirked while keep rubbing her fat ass over Courtney's face as she mumbled under Emma's fat booty. With one slap on Emma fat cheek, suddenly from Courtney, Emma let out a loud moan catching Taylor and Zoey's attention. Courtney then groped her cheeks and massaged them furiously as she pulled her head out of Emma's crack.

"You are not the only one who can have some fun here" Courtney smirked at Emma as she dove back in and tasted her butt as Emma let out a sexual moan.

"Damn! This getting hot already" Cody still recording while his sausage is getting harder at the sight of Courtney eating out Emma's ass.

"Oh Zoey 3" Zoey turned around to see Taylor seductively called with her finger as Zoey obliged and swam to her. Once she made it to the floatie, Zoey dove underneath and up out of the donut hole of Taylor's swan floatie.

"Mind if you like to give my little girl some fun?" Taylor seductively said as she rubbed her crotch area with pool water, making her bottom part soaked wet showing something bulging underneath.

"Of course I will" Zoey eagerly went to Taylor's crotch and suckled onto her bulge while still on her bottom bikini. Above them, where Cody was hiding, he took interest in what happened between them as he recorded them instead.

"Why is she licking like that? There's nothing for her to suck on, except maybe some dildo..." While Cody was thinking, after giving some good suckle Zoey pulled Taylor's bottom bikini aside revealing a flaccid cock?! After zooming, Cody was shock and surprised to see that Taylor had an actual cock, like actual male dick on a woman body.

"SHE HAS A COCK!" His mind screamed out loud at the revelation as he watched through his camera Zoey sucking on Taylor's cock?! A loud moan attracted him as he returned to film Courtney still eating out Emma's fat ass. As he slowly zoomed in, he was also shock and surprised to see Courtney both eating Emma's ass and jerking her cock?!

"COURTNEY ALSO HAS A COCK?! ALL THIS TIME?!" His mind screamed out loud once again at the revelation. In a cruel twist of fate, the branch suddenly snapped as Cody, screaming for his life, and branch both fell into the pool created a big splash. The splash is big and powerful enough to knock Taylor off her floatie and drown Zoey. Both girls came out to the surface coughing out some water as Courtney and Emma stopped what they were doing and looked to the scene happened before them.

"What happened?" Emma asked worriedly.

"We are fine, Emma. Look like someone falls into the pool" While the two helped Zoey and Taylor, Cody immediately rose up to surface desperate for air as he quickly paddled towards the ladder at the side of the pool. He climbed the ladder and flopped down on the pavement breathing and coughing.

"Thanks god I survive that fall" He said and sighed in relief like he just survived a fall from high cliff or from an airplane. As he continued to look at the sun with his clothes soaking wet with pool water, the four ladies all came up to him and stood surrounding blocking the view of the sun.

"Well well, look like we have a stalker and a pervert" Taylor scowled at him as it took Cody minutes to realize the situation he is in now.

"Hehehe... H-Hello ladies... N-Nice weather today..." He nervously blurted out as the ladies all shot daggers at him.

"What were you doing here Cody?" Zoey asked with hint of anger, despite being the nicest girl of the four.

"W-Well... Y-You see..." Cody nervously tried to think of an excuse but couldn't with Courtney's and Taylor's cock shown right in front of him.

"You come to watch us having fun and reveal our secret don't you?" Emma angrily assumed as she crossed her arms and glared at him making Cody more nervous.

"W-Wow wow... I-I didn't come here to do that-"

"Then why you recorded us?" Courtney showed Cody his phone that she apparently fished it out of the pool as Cody was now at his wits end.

"Okay I admitted, I hid on the tree and recorded you all having fun so that I could at least make a quick buck selling the video" Cody confessed and then let out a sigh of defeat.

"Can I leave now-" Before Cody finished his question, Courtney and Zoey hoisted him up and immediately put him on the beach chair, still wet by the way.

"Sorry Cody, but we demand some compensation" Taylor said as she went and took off his wet jeans revealing his wet buttock.

"W-What kind of compensation?" Cody nervously asked and swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked over his shoulders and saw Courtney and Taylor jerking off their cock.

"We fuck you of course, but first..." Courtney, along with three other ladies, admired Cody's rather glistening bubble butt, an oddity among skinny male like himself.

"D-Don't look at my butt" Cody embarrassingly said as he quickly flipped over and sat on the beach chair showing off his half-hardened cock.

"You didn't tell me you have such bubble butt, and you hid it from me all this time? You naughty boy" Courtney seductively put her finger onto her lower lips as she jerked off her cock.

"P-Please! Stop complimenting my butt" Cody begged embarrassingly as the ladies all giggled at him.

"You shouldn't worry about your butt. I have seen fair share of man having glorious booty before" Taylor encouraged, jerking her cock as well as Cody blushed upon hearing about men, other than him possessing large butt.

"Y-You really think so?" He asked feeling smitten by Taylor's comment.

"Of course. In fact, your butt makes us very horny right now" Taylor said as Emma and Zoey all jerked their cock as well along with Courtney and Taylor. Soon, all of their cock hardened showing different length as Cody's sausage slowly rose up from its own, showing it 7-inch length from the intense cock jerking scene from the girls.

"Like our cocks, Cody?" Zoey seductively asked as she waved her 9-inch dick at him playfully while others did the same too, showing off their cock to him as well. Cody became speechless before the sight as his eyes were too fixated on their curvy body and cock that he forgot they all had dick entirely.

"If our dicks didn't satisfy you, our asset will" Emma said as the four all turned around showing her big, fat and thick ass and twerked them at Cody. Cody at this moment was mesmerized by their sex appeal and assets that he drooled and jerked his cock, wanting to taste them assets.

"Come and taste our ass, Cody" Courtney seductively called him as the girls all bent down, spread their legs and pulled their ass cheeks wide showing him their inviting asshole. Wasting no time, Cody immediately got up from the beach chair and dove head first into Zoey's ass.

"Oh my!" Zoey exclaimed in joy as Cody smothered himself with her ass and furiously licked, tasted and ate her ass with such enjoyment and lust that Zoey moaned out loud in the end. His tongue licked the rim of her ass before penetrating her asshole as Zoey moaned even more. Along the way, Cody grabbed her cock and jerked it fast making her hissed and groaned from the pleasure. Feeling satisfied eating Zoey, Cody pulled himself out and went to Emma with the same energy as before as he dove in eating her ass. Emma moaned and felt the same pleasure as Zoey did while Cody eating out her ass and jerking her cock. After Emma was finished, Cody went to Courtney and repeated his actions making her moaned and pleasured. Once Courtney was done, Cody went to Taylor and did the same to other three girls making Taylor hornier and more lustful. The three girls all went behind and playfully pulled him away from Taylor as they giggled and pinned him on the chair, with Courtney and Emma restraining his arms and Zoey holding onto his shoulders.

"I want more!" Demanded the brunette nerd as Taylor turned around and sensually walked towards him.

"It's our turn to give you pleasure now" Taylor knelt down in front of his cock as she grabbed hold of it and began stroking his hard meaty cock,

"Oh yes, please!" Cody moaned out as his face became a face full of ecstasy while Taylor stroke his cock sensually and firmly within her hands. She continued to stroke his cock for moments more until she licked her lips and put his dick into her mouth, slowly sucking his cock. Cody reacted with joy as Taylor sucked his cock savorily, bobbing her head up and down along his length and licked his cock seductively.

"Don't hog his cock for yourself, Taylor" Courtney said as she went up to Taylor and licked the available length of Cody's cock causing Cody to be more excited.

"Hey! Don't forget us too" Emma said as she and Zoey joined with Taylor and Courtney and began licking Cody's cock. Cody was now filled with excitement and joy as he watched all four bootylicious girls licking and sucking onto his cock savorily. And soon the experience was too much for him as Cody screamed out loud and released his juice like a geyser at the intense pleasure to his cock. His juice landed on the girls' face as they began licking off his juice and tasted them. Once they were done, they all stood up and went to Cody while he was still recovering from his orgasm.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure us" Taylor said as the girls began jerking and waving their cock at him, enticing him to suck their cock all the while he was catching his breath and slowly regaining his energy.

"To suck your girls' dick..." Cody muttered as he grasped onto Zoey's and Courtney's cock and began stroking them, causing the two to moan. Cody then licked the tip of Taylor's cock and sucked her cock causing Taylor to moan louder than expected.

"Damn! Her cock tastes so good" Thought Cody as he sucked her cock enjoyably, savoring every inch of her cock. Soon he switched to Emma and sucked her cock as he did with Taylor as Emma moaned from the pleasure of having her cock sucked. As time passed, Cody would alternate between jerking and sucking the girls' cock, savoring their hard cock and enjoying their taste. The girls moaned upon being pleasured by him as they played with each other by fondling their breasts and making out.

"Now let's properly start your punishment" Said Taylor in seductive tone as Cody stopped upon her command, being mesmerized and hypnotized by their charm.

"What do you want me to do?" Said Cody as he felt hungry for more, for more sucking their cock or being pleasured by them in any way possible so that his lust could be satisfy.

"Just sit there and let us do the work" Taylor said as she went up to him and lifted his crotch slightly up so that she could his butthole. Licking her lips, Taylor then guided her cock at the entrance and grabbed his two legs up high as Cody slowly got horny.

"Ready Cody?" Cody nodded excitedly as Taylor slowly pushed her cock in and rocked her back and forth to get the rhythm, making Cody moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Oh God! I didn't know I want this!" Cody said being ecstatic for his first time being fucked by chick with dick as Taylor smirked at him and began thrusting faster and harder, making him moan even more. While Taylor taking great joy fucking him, three other girls continued on with their routine as Cody jerked them and sucked them, feeling hungry for their cock and moaning. Taylor continued to fuck his butthole hard and fast with her hard dick but eventually slowed down as she took out her dick.

"I don't want to hog you all day of course" Taylor left and joined with others as Emma came and stood jerking her cock furiously with a smirk at him.

"Show me that ass of yours" She ordered as Cody happily obliged by flipping himself over and showing his glistening bubble butt. Emma licked her lips and crouched down to his ass as she began licking and eating his ass.

"Oh yes! Eat my ass Emma!" Exclaimed Cody getting pleasured by the Asian bootylicious dickgirl as he moaned and sucked the three girls' dick to keep himself occupy. Licking and eating his ass savorily, Emma then spitted at his butthole and rubbed it all over, lubing as she then stood and slowly pushed in her cock. Once in, Emma thrust her cock in and out hard and fast as Cody moaned while sucking on Courtney's cock. Emma fucked his ass with face full of excitement as her hip thrust against his butt and how his butt jiggled with every thrust she made.

"Your butt looks so tasty, Cody. I could spank it all the times" Emma spanked Cody's butt cheek as he let out a moan and groan while sucking on Zoey's dick. Soon Emma stopped and joined with others as Courtney took her place swaying her curvy hip and her 9-inch hard cock.

"Stand up Cody. I will you a ride that you will never experience" Courtney ordered as Cody licked his lips in reply and stood up as she told him to. The chocolate-skinned booty dickgirl lay down on the chair and gestured to come sit on her cock as the brunette nerd obliged. He squatted down in front of her and guided her dick to his butthole as he slowly sat down, taking her thick cock inside of him and moaning.

"Your asshole is tight Cody, but I love it" She complimented and grabbed his hip as she thrust her hip up and down, fucking his asshole as he moaned and hung onto her shoulders to stable himself while sucking the three girls' cock as usual. Courtney thrust her hip in and out of his asshole hard and fast and gave him a few spank here and there as Cody moaned out during his blowjob sessions with three other girls. Minutes passed as Courtney continued to fuck his ass until she slowed down and jerked his cock a bit.

"Zoey, would you put your dick in his ass along with me?" She asked as Cody immediately grew worried of having a second dick in his asshole. But that didn't stop Zoey from coming to his behind with an oil bottle in her hand.

"Oh certainly, Courtney. Want some lubing?" Zoey offered with lustful face as Courtney nodded and lifted Cody up so that her cock was out of his asshole. Zoey poured the liquid onto her cock and Courtney's as she lubed them up with her two hands and ate Cody's ass to preoccupy him. Once the lubing was done, Zoey reinserted Courtney's cock into his asshole as she positioned her cock with Cody looking worried over the shoulders.

"I don't think I could handle two cock at the same-" Zoey pushed her cock immediately into his already stuffed asshole, sending a jolt of pleasure and pain to him as he let out a scream. Both girls started thrusting at the same time, hard and fast into his asshole as Cody continued to scream out pain and pleasure.

"Damn! His asshole is really tight" Zoey said squeezing her 9-inch cock in and thrusting him along with Courtney. Meanwhile, Taylor and Emma made out with each other and lubed their cock together before turning to the three.

"Have room for us, Cody?" They said in unison and approached him as Courtney and Zoey stopped temporarily for the two to insert their cock in.

"W-Wait! M-My ass can't handle four at the same-" Both spread his cheeks and inserted their cock in, squeezing them into his asshole as all four girls thrust their dish simultaneously causing Cody to scream even louder from having four dicks all inside him.

"OH GOD! OH FUCK! JESUS CHRIST!" He screamed in pain and pleasure from having his ass fucked by four girls at the same and feeling as if his ass was going to break. Soon they increased their pace fucking him harder and faster as he screamed louder and louder. Eventually, the girls all felt the buildup within and thrust even faster and harder before as Cody too felt it in her dick.

"We... are... about... to..." The girls all plunged their dicks inside of him at the same time as Cody let out a final scream before they filled his inside with their juice. Soon, Cody released his load as well, shooting his juice all over Courtney's belly and chest as he collapsed onto her body out of exhaustion. The girls pulled their dick as their juice slowly leaking out of his ass.

"Can we... take a break... now?" Cody asked in between his heavy breathing as the girls all nodded in unison.

"You have been thoroughly punished, Cody. Think about this punishment when you decide to spy on us again" Taylor reminded him as Cody tiredly held a thumb-ups at her before passing out entirely.

"So... what do we do next?" Courtney asked as she took a whip of Cody's juice with her finger and tasted it.

"We have fun with each other of course!" Taylor said as she took off her top and seductively called other three to fuck her with her gesture before getting into the pool and swimming to the other side. Others took off their top and joined in with Courtney had to gentle placed Cody down on the chair before joining with the others to have fun with each other.

* * *

**Another one shots to the Cody's Futa Adventures. I know that you all already commented on your suggestions, but if you will leave other suggestion as well. Hope you enjoy this one shots!**


End file.
